


To Teach A King

by elladansgirl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a King sometimes needs a lesson and who better to give him one than Glorfindel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Teach A King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns them, I merely play with them.  
> Tittle: To Teach a King  
> Author: Jade  
> Rating: Mild NC-17  
> Pairing: Glorfindel/Thranduil  
> Warning: Slash.  
> Beta: Alpha_Ori (Thank you!)  
> Feedback: Would be nice
> 
> Request:  
> Rating up to = NC-17  
> Requested pairing = Thranduil/Glorfindel  
> Story elements = Last Alliance Setting, maybe some angst .. and I absolutely wouldn't mind smut (BDSM elements would be nice but are surely no must), either :)  
> Do NOT include = please no MPREG, non-con, AU - no mention of "glorfindel is erestor's lover but erestor has remained in Rivendell'

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

No war was ever without its casualties. To think otherwise was foolish, yet to see how many had been lost was weighing heavily on Thranduil. 

He had known many of these elves who had fallen in this cursed war. His father had refused to listen to reason and along with Amdir, had charged the enemy too soon and the result had been disastrous. 

Oropher's army had almost completely fallen before the black gates and news had reached Thranduil that Amdir and the elves that followed him, had been pushed back to the marshes and been slain. If any had survived, Thranduil had yet to hear of it. 

‘What was he thinking?’ Thranduil growled, his frustration increasing even more as it became harder to ignore the grief he felt over losing his father. 

This was not how Thranduil had imagined it would end. He knew a few would not return home, yet he had pictured returning to the woods with his father, riding alongside the King and celebrating their victory. Now, he would need to return home alone to let the realm know that their King had been lost. He would be expected to take his place, something he felt he was not yet ready to do.

With another deep growl escaping him, Thranduil swiped everything off the table before him, sending it all flying in every direction. He shouldn't even be in this tent; it had been set up for the King, not for him. He should be sitting out with the other elves or at least what was left of them. He was not the only one who was mourning the loss of their fallen friends; why should he be allowed to mourn in comfort? 

Lost in his own thoughts, Thranduil had not noticed anyone entering the tent. Had they not cleared their throat, Thranduil may not even have known they were there for a short while. The sound pulled him from his thoughts and as he spun around, he saw Glorfindel standing there. The Golden warrior's arms were crossed over his chest and he merely arched an eyebrow as he continued to just watch Thranduil. 

“I see that temper of yours is as fiery as ever,” Glorfindel finally commented. “That was some good wine you spilled,” he added as he motioned towards the broken bottle on the ground, “and not easy to come by I might add.” 

Thranduil glanced down towards the bottle briefly, then slowly lifted his head and glared at Glorfindel. With everything that had happened recently, Thranduil could care less about the wine. 

“Then again,” Glorfindel continued, ignoring the look from Thranduil, “as King, I suppose you can have more sent for.” 

“I am not a King,” Thranduil hissed. His fists clenched and he took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself.

“You are,” Glorfindel told him. If Thranduil's anger bothered him, he didn't show it. “And you had best start acting like one before you reach Mirkwood. Your people will need you to see them through their grief.” 

“And what of my own grief?” Thranduil questioned. “Am I not allowed to mourn my King as well?” 

“No,” Glorfindel replied. He took a few steps closer until he was directly in front of Thranduil. “There are enough elves in Mirkwood who will mourn its King,” he said “You will mourn your father.” 

“And what would you know of grief and mourning?” hissed Thranduil in reply. However, he regretted his words the moment he had said them. 

“You, above all others, should already know the answer to that,” Glorfindel replied as he fought to keep his own temper under control. Had it been anyone other than Thranduil that had said this to him, Glorfindel would not have hesitated to knock them senseless. 

Thranduil let out a deep breath and ran one hand through his hair slowly. He glanced down towards the broken bottle of wine, wishing now that he had not sent it crashing to the floor. A glass full of the stuff now, would do him some good. 

“You are more than just grieving,” Glorfindel commented, cutting into Thranduil's thoughts once more, “you are also worried.” 

“With every reason to be,” the new King of Mirkwood replied. “I know nothing of being a king!” 

Glorfindel's growl echoed around them as he suddenly grabbed Thranduil by the back of the neck, forcing him to move a step closer. 

“I've seen you command an entire army of elves,” he hissed into Thranduil's ear. “Even before reaching your majority. You were raised for this, Thranduil.” 

“Having my own command is nothing compared to ruling an entire realm,” Thranduil told him, hissing when Glorfindel's hand tightened more on the back of his neck. 

“Not by much,” Glorfindel pointed out. “The realm is as loyal to you as it was to your father,” he said. “You've been in command of others most of your life.” 

“Have I?” Thranduil asked. “And just who have I commanded?” 

“Your servants,” Glorfindel told him. He still had his hand on the back of Thranduil's neck but had loosened his grip just a little. “Your troops from the moment you first put on that uniform,” he said, then grinned as he took a step forward so he stood almost directly behind Thranduil, “me.” 

The images that ran through Thranduil's mind made him shiver. Judging by how close Glorfindel was to him, he was sure the other elf had felt it as well. He closed his eyes to try and put an end to the memory of Glorfindel's last visit to Mirkwood. 

“I see you remember it well,” Glorfindel whispered into his ear. “I often think of that look in your eyes while you commanded me to give in to our pleasure,” he continued. “Very few have ever had such a reaction from me,” he told him. “I knew then of the type of king you would become.” 

“I did not ask for this,” Thranduil told him. He closed his eyes as Glorfindel's hand slowly moved down his back. He felt himself pulled back gently and was now leaning slightly against Glorfindel. 

“Of course not,” Glorfindel told him, “no one ever does, yet there is nothing that can be done to change it. You are king now, your realm needs you and, whether you believe it or not, you will need them.” 

“My father had more patience than I have,” Thranduil commented. Hearing Glorfindel suddenly start laughing was not a reaction he had been expecting. 

“Your father was the least patient elf I have ever known,” Glorfindel told him. “He merely never let others see that side of him.” 

“I have a temper,” Thranduil added. His excuses were weak at best, and he knew that Glorfindel would see right through them. 

“That you do,” Glorfindel agreed, “yet I know you know how to control it,” he said. “I've seen you hold it back until you were alone,” he grinned, “or thought you were alone.” 

“You have too much confidence in me Glorfindel,” Thranduil said quietly. He rested his head back against Glorfindel's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“And you, my King,” Glorfindel whispered into his ear, “do not have enough.” 

“I would not have you call me that,” Thranduil told him, “not now, not when it is just us.” 

“As you wish,” Glorfindel agreed before he turned his head slightly and nuzzled Thranduil's neck. This time when Thranduil shivered against him, Glorfindel could barely keep from moaning. 

Thranduil was shaking as the desire he felt for Glorfindel increased. It would be so easy to give in to him, to take what his body was aching for. Yet he seemed to be holding himself back. 

“I should not want this so much,” Thranduil said, forcing himself to step away from Glorfindel, “not now, not when we've just lost so much.” 

Glorfindel tilted his head slightly when Thranduil turned to face him. He saw the desire in the other elf's eyes. He could also see the guilt as well. Thranduil was so much more like Oropher than even Thranduil realized. Always wanting to do what was right, no matter what the cost was to themselves. 

“There is no rule that says you need grieve alone,” Glorfindel told him. “As a friend, I do not wish to see you suffer, not when I know I can ease some of the pain.” 

“Is that all you are?” Thranduil asked, not sure whether he should be upset or not, “only a friend?” 

Glorfindel arched an eyebrow slightly. Thranduil should already know the answer to that. They'd had this conversation in the past. He had come merely to comfort Thranduil, to offer any advice that may have been needed. The minute he had heard of Oropher's death, Glorfindel has searched for Thranduil the first chance he got. 

“If you do not already know...,” Glorfindel shook his head as he replied, “then perhaps I should not be here,” he added as he turned to leave “Find me when you…” 

“Be still!” Thranduil cut him off sharply, his fists now clenched at his sides. 

'And there it is,' Glorfindel thought to himself. The commanding tone in Thranduil's voice had stopped Glorfindel form taking another step. With his back turned towards the King, Glorfindel knew that Thranduil could not see him grinning. He could almost sense the tension coming from Thranduil, but he knew it wasn't anger.

“I asked you a question, Glorfindel,” he said, taking a step closer so that now it was him who stood behind Glorfindel. “I deserve an answer and I demand to be given one.” 

“How many times must you ask me that very same question?” Glorfindel challenged. He turned his head slightly so he was able to see Thranduil out of the corner of his eye. “How many times must I give you the same reply?” 

“As many times as I feel the need to ask,” Thranduil hissed in reply. Having Glorfindel this close to him always made it hard for him to think straight. While Thranduil had been with others, none had ever been able to get this kind of reaction out of him. He knew without a doubt that Glorfindel knew this as well. 

“We've been more than just friends for years, my King,” Glorfindel replied, grinning as he took a small step back so that Thranduil was now pressed up against him. The new king shivered against him but did not move away. 

“I asked you not to call me that,” Thranduil snapped, then suddenly pulled away from Glorfindel. He turned and glared at the other elf when he heard Glorfindel laughing. “I fail to see the humor in any of this.” 

“It seems you fail to see a great deal of things” Glorfindel replied. “I came looking for you the moment news of your father reached me,” he added “my concern at the time, was for you, nothing else…” 

Thranduil closed his eyes and tilted his head. He had not heard Glorfindel move until he felt the other elf pressing up behind him. The low growl he heard as Glorfindel nuzzled his neck let Thranduil know that he wasn't the only one who was losing patience. This both excited and unnerved him as it was rare for Glorfindel's patience to ever run out. 

“There was no need,” Thranduil told him, trying to keep from shivering as Glorfindel continued to nuzzle his neck. The feel of his hands moving over Thranduil's hips had not gone unnoticed by him either. 

“That is where you are wrong,” Glorfindel replied. “The need to make sure you were okay was too much to ignore,” he continued, “there was also the need to give you whatever support you needed. Do not assume to know what my own needs may have been.” 

“Is this to be another one of your lessons then?” Thranduil asked, attempting to take a step backward to put some distance between them, only Glorfindel followed his every step. It was almost impossible for him to breathe as he considered what other needs he wished Glorfindel would see to. 

“I recall very well how much you enjoyed my last lesson,” Glorfindel chuckled, “what was it for again?” he grinned as one hand slid up under the front of Thranduil's tunic, “patience, I believe.” 

Thranduil moaned as the memory of that lesson ran through his mind. The image of being tied to his own bed as Glorfindel worshiped every inch of his body. It had been nearly impossible not to beg Glorfindel to give in to what they had both wanted. Thranduil had learned quickly that in order to get what he wanted, he needed to be patient, the less patience he had shown, the more Glorfindel had made him wait. 

“It is not something I would soon forget,” Thranduil replied. He fought to keep from breathing too deeply, but having Glorfindel's fingers graze across his chest was not such an easy feeling to ignore, nor was the pleasure that he felt from being touched this way. 

“While I feel another lesson in patience could be useful,” Glorfindel whispered into his ear, “I feel a different lesson is in order.” 

“And what...?” Thranduil hissed suddenly when Glorfindel slowly licked along the edge of his ear. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to try and calm himself. “And what lesson would that be?”

“How to be in command,” Glorfindel replied, “and right now, you are not.” he added. 

The deep moan that escaped Thranduil was the only reply he could give. While Glorfindel continued to caress his chest with one hand, his other hand slid down over the front of Thranduil's leggings. The touch sent Thranduil's desire into overdrive. 

“Command me, my King,” Glorfindel breathed into his ear. “I know what it is you want; now tell me to give it to you.” 

“Perhaps I merely wish to be commanded,” Thranduil replied between deep breaths. 

“For you, that would be too easy,” Glorfindel pointed out, “and not nearly as enjoyable.”

Thranduil's knees almost gave out from under him when Glorfindel started to unlace his leggings. He groaned with frustration when Glorfindel stopped suddenly and pulled away from him. He leaned against the back of a nearby chair, taking a few deep breaths.

“All you need to do is give the command,” Glorfindel said. He had taken a few steps back from Thranduil, even though his own desire was becoming achingly painful. 

As Thranduil looked over at Glorfindel, he could see the other elf's desire matched his own. It seemed they both would suffer until Thranduil gave in and did as Glorfindel wanted him to. It should be something that was easy for him. He had commanded his own army for many years and this was not all that different. 

With a deep growl, Thranduil stood up straight and walked towards Glorfindel, stopping only when his body was pressed up against the other elf.

“Finish what you started,” he growled, pushing one hand into Glorfindel's hair. “Your King commands it.” 

The words had come easier than he had expected they would and, now that he had given the command, Thranduil's desire seemed to increase. 

He looked down to watch as Glorfindel all but tore his laces open the rest of the way, finally feeling Glorfindel's tight grip on his arousal and growling the other elf's name. 

“Was that so hard?” Glorfindel challenged, grinning as he could see the pleasure in Thranduil's eyes. 

Thranduil chose not to answer. Instead he buried one hand deep into Glorfindel's hair and pulled his head closer, another deep growl escaping him. Thranduil tilted his head and kissed Glorfindel hard and passionately. This time, the growl that seemed to echo around them, came from Glorfindel. 

“Cushions,” Thranduil hissed, nipping at the pointed tip of Glorfindel's ear. “Now.” 

Glorfindel smiled even as a shiver moved through him. Hearing the commanding tone in Thranduil's voice was a major turn on for him. He arched an eyebrow slightly, then slowly turned and moved towards the area where some cushions had been set up. He turned to face Thranduil again and slowly lowered himself onto the makeshift bed. Seeing Thranduil's eyes darken with desire was the reaction he had been hoping for. 

“I'll do more than command you now, Glorfindel,” Thranduil hissed as he moved to join him. “I’ll claim you.” 

Judging by the way Glorfindel moaned in reply, Thranduil knew the other elf had no plans to stop him. He tilted Glorfindel's head back and as he nuzzled his neck, he made sure to leave his mark where it would be seen. He felt the way Glorfindel's fingers dug into his back and enjoyed it. 

It would have been too easy to command Glorfindel to undress him. He was tempted to, however he wished to enjoy watching Glorfindel's reaction as Thranduil took his time in undressing them both. Perhaps this was his way of getting back at Glorfindel for the lesson in patience. Judging by the way Glorfindel continued to grip at the cushions beneath him, Glorfindel was struggling to keep from losing all control. 

“You seem bothered by something?” Thranduil grinned as he took his time unlacing Glorfindel's leggings. He chuckled at the growl he got in reply. “Surely you would not be losing patience, would you?” 

Another growl was heard, only this time it was one of pleasure as Thranduil slowly wrapped his hand around Glorfindel's arousal and gently stroked along his length. Knowing that Glorfindel's need was as strong as his own was making him harder than ever. Any thoughts of commanding the other elf were quickly leaving his mind, and the need to feel the pleasure he knew Glorfindel could give him was increasing. 

“I am yours to command, my King,” Glorfindel hissed, “and claim.”

What control Thranduil was using to hold back was now gone. Glorfindel's words had sent his desire to a whole new level and it would not be ignored, not anymore. With one last, deep growl, Thranduil kissed Glorfindel hard. He didn't waste one more second and the pleasure he felt as he entered Glorfindel was better than anything he'd ever felt before. 

The feel of Glorfindel's hands moving down his back sent a shiver through Thranduil as he continued to move within him. His own deep breathing matching his lover's now, and each of his moans seemed to be echoed by one of Glorfindel's. He enjoyed feeling Glorfindel arch against him, loved the way he growled Thranduil name each time the new king found that one, sweet spot deep inside his lover. 

“I need...,” Glorfindel moaned, his fingers digging into the shin on Thranduil's back. 

“We both need,” Thranduil growled in reply. “Come now, Glorfindel. I command it.” 

The sound of his lover crying out his name as he erupted between them had pushed Thranduil passed his own limits. He buried himself deep inside Glorfindel as he threw his head back and shouted with pleasure before he collapsed against him. 

“Lesson complete,” Glorfindel chuckled lightly then made himself comfortable as he settled on the cushions with Thranduil. He was in no rush to leave his lover's side, not when he felt he was still needed. Thranduil may have managed to push everything aside for the moment but it would not last for long. “Sleep, my King,” he added, “worry about nothing for the moment.” 

It wasn't long before Glorfindel heard the change in Thranduil's breathing, letting him know that the other elf had drifted off to sleep. He knew it would be a restless sleep but for the moment it was the best he could hope for. 

As Thranduil slept, Glorfindel allowed himself to think of Mirkwood's loss. Every elf in the realm would mourn the death of Oropher, as would Glorfindel. He'd been friends with the great king for years. 

He'd been to Mirkwood a few times and had spent quite a bit of time with Oropher. The old king loved to hunt and it was something they both enjoyed, often making a competition out of it. Being in Mirkwood, Glorfindel had let the king win in the beginning, until Oropher caught on and threatened to feed him to the wolves unless he agreed to give him a real challenge. It had been on some of those hunts that Glorfindel had spent time with Thranduil. That had been the beginning of their relationship. 

It was early morning when Glorfindel woke to the feel of Thranduil stirring next to him. He had no idea at what point during the night he had fallen asleep, or if Thranduil had slept through the night. 

“I am not yet ready to go out there,” Thranduil commented quietly. “I know what is expected of me and I am not sure it is a responsibility that I want.” 

Sighing gently, Glorfindel moved onto his side so he was leaning up against Thranduil's back. He kissed the back of Thranduil's shoulder gently, then rested his head against his shoulder. 

“It's still early,” Glorfindel replied. “No one is expecting you to do anything yet; they will know you are still in mourning,” he added. 

Thranduil nodded silently, then moved to settle onto his back. He turned his head to look at Glorfindel and then lifted his head and kissed him deeply. He heard himself moan first, followed by Glorfindel's moan a few seconds later. 

“I do not have the energy to be commanding this morning,” Thranduil told him. 

“I am not expecting you to,” Glorfindel replied. “That is not what either of us need this morning,” he added. He smiled at the way Thranduil arched an eyebrow at him. “It's not a king I wish to comfort at this time,” he added, “nor a prince,” he said, before Thranduil could comment. “Just you,” he said as he lowered his head and kissed Thranduil passionately. “Just Thranduil.” 

The way Glorfindel whispered his name made him shiver. He felt his body react as Glorfindel slowly moved over him. The feel of his lover's hard flesh against his own had him quickly writhing with need against the cushions beneath him. As he looked into Glorfindel's eyes, he saw not only desire but sadness as well. For the first time since Glorfindel had entered the tent, Thranduil realized that he wasn't the only one hurting over his father's death. 

“Just me,” Thranduil replied, gasping as Glorfindel marked his neck the same way he had been marked the night before. His desire was more than just a little obvious, but neither one of them were in any hurry. The slower they went meant the longer they could forget about everything outside the tent and, for the moment, all that mattered and all that existed was just the two of them. 

“Glorfindel,” he gasped, gripping at his lovers shoulders as he writhed beneath him. The pleasure had been building for some time now, and Thranduil was not sure how much longer he could last. 

“I know,” Glorfindel replied, nipping at Thranduil's neck. He took both of Thranduil's hands and pinned them up over his head. He felt Thranduil shiver beneath him, then suddenly arch up against him hard. It was all Glorfindel could take and he buried his face against Thranduil's neck, though that did nothing to muffle his cries of pleasure as he erupted deep inside him and felt Thranduil reaching his limit at the same time. 

“Sleep more if you feel the need,” Glorfindel told him. “It is still early and we can have some food sent for later,” he added. “Then we'll make plans for the journey back to Mirkwood.” 

Thranduil had not expect Glorfindel to want to travel to Mirkwood with him, but before he thought to ask him, Thranduil slowly closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. As he drifted back into a light sleep, Thranduil couldn't help but start to feel as if things just might work out, even it had not been the way he had expected them to. For the moment however, it wasn't something he needed to think about, and it wasn't long before he was asleep. 

Glorfindel couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched Thranduil fall asleep. He was sure he'd be questioned about his plans later, and he would deal with everything then. All he wanted now was a few minutes of peace, not just for him, but for Thranduil as well, before any more chaos started. He knew one thing for certain. He had no plans to let Thranduil deal with it all himself. 

It had been a promise he made to Oropher years before, that if anything ever happened to the old king, Glorfindel would come to Thranduil's side and stay for as long as he was needed. 

It was a promise he had every intention of keeping...

 

The End.


End file.
